My Syaoran
by prinsesa bibe
Summary: Sakura's POV of the story ANGELS's Kiss


A/N: this story is Sakura's POV of Angel's kiss…

Hope you read that story…hehehehe…

DISCLAIMER: CCS's not mine!

My SYAORAN

I love him. Even though I'll never see him anymore.

Yes, I know. He won't come back. No one can do anything about it.

But why? Why him? Why my Syaoran?

"Sakura…"

I tried to smile at my best friend. "I'm fine Tomoyo. Just tired."

"Then maybe you should rest" her black eyes looked worried. "He'll understand. I know he will." Her hand touched mine. I'm lucky to have her. Tomoyo's the only one who can understand me.

Syaoran knew me really well too. But he left me.

"No…I have to see him. See his…convince myself…that he's…he really…" tears welled up on my eyes again. I thought I have no more tears to cry, but every time I think of him I start crying again. Tears are my only way of expressing my grief.

Tomoyo held my hand tighter. She looked ready to cry too, but she held herself back, trying to be brave for me. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"I'd rather be by myself. But thanks Tomoyo. Thanks for everything." I smiled. She hugged me tight. "Ok. But if anything happens, I'm just one call away, alright?" I nodded, grateful for the umpteenth time. She's really a jewel.

I got out of the car, bringing with me flowers, a candle and memories of Syaoran. Tomoyo sat by the front seat, still looking worried. I smiled, telling her I'd be fine. She nodded and smiled too. "Tell Syaoran I'm going to visit him some other time."

I began to walk the narrow path toward Syaoran's grave. As I did so, memories of our past came flooding back. Tears welled up on my eyes again, as I remembered when we first met, the day he first came to our school. I came to love his eyes whenever he stares at me, and I'd give anything, everything, just so I'll see those eyes again. A soft wind caressed my cheek. I thought it was cold, but it was surprisingly warm.

His name was written on black paint. The words were engraved in the tombstone, a painful reminder of what will never be. I wanted to bawl at his grave, stump my fist in the soft earth, but those things will never bring him back. So I took a deep breath, and greeted his grave with a warm, cheery smile.

"good morning Syaoran!" I said. "I brought you some flowers, I know you like daisies." I placed the flowers on my right side, and lit a candle on the other. "Tomoyo's in the car, she said she'll visit you some other time."

I imagined Syaoran infront of me. His soft, chestnut hair, his chestnut eyes that sparkle whenever they looked at me. I smiled. I really miss him.

"Remember the time you told me you love me Syaoran?" I began. "We were just graders then. And I can't believe you'll break your promise and never come back. But what am I to do? Even my cards can't do anything to bring you back." Nothing will. That's what hurts me most. I'll never see him again. Tears welled up again. "Why Syaoran? Why?" You told me…you promised…but you left…not even with a goodbye. You didn't even showed up in my dreams.

How could you?

I wiped my tears away. " Know what? I'll never forget the song you wrote for me. I'm not a fool to do that!" I laughed. "Want me to sing that for you?"

Syaoran wrote the song I sang for me. We had a quarrel that time, a petty quarrel actually, and we made up. The song tells of the promises he made for me and the love that he has for me. I sang that song with all my heart, but I never got to finish it, for I cried again. A soft wind caressed my face; it reminded me of the way Syaoran used to wipe my tears whenever I cry. Tears poured harder.

I cried for the promises he made, knowing it will never come true. I cried for all our memories. I hugged myself, hoping that the warmth it gives will match Syaoran's embrace. I closed my eyes, wishing, hoping that the soft wind brushing my lips were Syaoran's. It felt so good; I had to open my eyes to know that this wasn't a dream.

His eyes were closed, and he was kissing me. And when he opened his eyes, he was staring at me, as if asking if I could see him.

"Syaoran? Is that you? Hey…is this a dream?" I asked myself. But I know deep inside me I was hoping that it was not. "Maybe I'm just seeing things."

Oh God. Please let it be my Syaoran.

And then suddenly, as if proved by God himself, I heard his voice. "S-Sakura? You can see me?" he smiled.

I can't believe this is happening. If this is a dream, please oh please don't wake me up. "Y-You're here. It is you!" I cried and embraced him tight. I felt the warmth of his breath on my forehead, and it told me that this was real. Not a dream!

Millions of questions filled my mind. "I'I don't understand. How did this all happened?"

And he told me of how he passed away. How somebody called Enma granted him hours to bid farewell to his loved ones. How a loving soul named Mary made all this possible. I listened to every word he said, all the while staring at him. This is really my Syaoran! I smiled at the thought. I silently thanked Mary, whoever she is, for all this.

We spent hours talking and reminiscing memories of our past. We laughed till we cried, and we hugged each other. It feels so good to have him in my arms again, even if it's temporary.

Time went by so fast that I felt I was cheated. He had to go. He stood up and he looked at me. I stood up too. "I know" I said, embracing him. "I'll miss you Syaoran…very much." I started crying again.

His brown eyes stared at mine as he wiped my tears. "Don't do that again. It burdens my load. Please don't cry."

"I love you Syaoran"

"I love you too."

And he kissed me again. The last kiss I'll ever receive from him. My last tear fell from my face. I'll never cry for him again, but I'll always remember him. I hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

He slowly freed himself from me. I know he's ready to cry too, but instead he slipped something in my hand. He smiled and said, " goodbye. Take good care of yourself." With that, he was gone. I'll never see him again, but I didn't cry. I closed my eyes, savoring my last moment with him.

Tomoyo's voice brought me back. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" she said

I opened my eyes, surprised to find myself lying in the ground. I saw Tomoyo's face. She looked worried.

"I found you sleeping on Syaoran's grave. I thought something bad happened to you."

Sleeping? It can't be…I was…it was…"So it was just a dream" I sadly said to myself. Tomoyo just stared at me, and noticed something on my hand. "Hey what's that you're holding?" she asked.

I looked at my palm. In it was a small crystal ball. It was sparkling.and then I remembered. The memory made me smile.

"Who gave you that?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Syaoran" I answered. It was a proof. It was never a dream. It was real! I smiled again.

Tomoyo confusedly stared at me. "Sakura, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I smiled. "An angel just came to visit me"

A/N: well? Is it good?

>Nervously bites her nails please, please, pleasereview…

I badly need it…


End file.
